1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polyorganosiloxane cross-linders or chain extenders for room temperature vulcanizable (RTV) sealants, and to novel RTV sealant compostions containing same.
The invention further relates to novel methods of production of the claimed cross-linkers or chain extenders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of RTV sealants are described in the prior art as discussed below: